Felicidad
by RainbowCrusher
Summary: -No hay mal que por bien no venga - dijo la arqueóloga haciendo que Nami abriera los ojos -Tienes razón - dijo casi para si misma - tienes razón


**Hola! les vengo con una historia que se me ocurrio de repente, tiene todos los factores, es bien largooooo por razones que explicare abajo por que quiero que empiezen su lectura rapido. Bueno ya saben la rutina, OP no es mio y blah, blah, blah... **

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Tormenta**

La navegante y el capitán estaban actuando algo raro últimamente, era bien sabido en la tripulación lo de su relación sentimental y que Luffy le había propuesto ser su reina pirata cuando lograra llegar a Raftel, pero no actuaban como antes, era como si algo pasara pero no se lo dijeran, el único que parecía tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba era el reno de la tripulación. Entonces un día la "parejita" convoco a una reunión a toda la tripulación Luffy estaba sudando de más y el reno que también se andaba caminando de un lado a otro de forma extraña, como si estuviera nervioso estaba titubeando como si intentara decir algo, hasta que en un arranque de valentía y de puro enojo la navegante grito con su típica voz mandona:

-¡déjense de niñerías Luffy, Chopper que lo único que les vamos a decir es que estoy embarazada! - la navegante al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir empezó a ponerse roja como la chaqueta de su pareja y se ocultó detrás de él, mientras todos habrían su boca despacio en intentos fallidos de hablar hasta que el esqueleto empezó a reír de su característica forma.

-Yohoho parece que vamos a tener a un mini-mugiwara corriendo por el Sunny - y con ese comentario todos estallaron.

Y la tripulación estaba feliz, feliz por la

Noticia que les habían dicho su navegante, al parecer como dijo Brook iban a tener a un mini-mugiwara corriendo por ahí en un futuro no muy lejano, todos estaban saltando de felicidad, riendo e incluso algunos lloraban mientras afirmaban no hacerlo, todos menos la persona con más sentido común de aquella extraña tripulación, la arqueóloga que en parte estaba extremadamente feliz por la akage ya que la consideraba como su hermana y la hacía feliz la idea de ser tía ya que le encantaban los niños, pero preocupada por el peligro que representaba tener en esas condiciones a la navegante de los Mugiwara, no solo por su rol de navegante, si no por que ultimante había estado ganando mucha fama y muchos piratas del bajo mundo la querían para ellos por sus maravillosas habilidades de navegación y su -hay que decirlo- extrema belleza. Así que interrumpió la casi fiesta de sus compañeros.

-Entiendo que esto sea algo digno de celebración - intento no ser ruda ni tan directa - pero los peligros del nuevo mundo, todo eso... - dio un pequeño respiro - creo que no es buena idea tener a una embarazada a bordo - dijo mientras creía oír algo romperse en su interior y en el de sus nakamas - lo siento, pero esa es mi opinión y creo que es la más sensata.

Pronto el marino tomo la palabra.

-concuerdo con Robin, últimamente nos han estado atacando más barcos piratas que de la marina y todos con un solo objetivo - apunto con su katana a Nami - tu.

-¿cómo puedes saber eso? - dijo Sanji tratando de controlarse y no gritarle por la poca sensibilidad que tuvo Zoro al decir lo que dijo.

-tú crees que lo único que hago es dormir cocinerucho, pero creo que se te ha olvidado que soy el segundo al mando en este barco y me encargo de investigar algunas cosas cuando creo que son necesarias y el hecho de que los ataques piratas, no importa donde estemos sea constante empezó a preocuparme

-Zoro ¿¡pero qué dices!? -empezó a replicar Usoop - Esta es una buena noticia - dijo el narizón dando un punto en contra a él espadachín

-nunca dije que fuera una mala noticia, estoy muy feliz, pues aunque haya sido con una usurera mi mejor amigo encontró la felicidad, por eso digo lo que estoy diciendo ahora y apoyo a Robin, tener a una embarazada en el nuevo mundo es muy mala idea, lo que propongo es que paremos nuestro viaje unos meses y ...

-¡MARIMO! ¡¿COMO TE ATRVES A HECHARLE LA CULPA A NAMI-SAN?!

-no es momento para pelear Sanji - Zoro había dicho esto con una autoridad y calma que parecía el capitán del barco - y no le estoy echando la culpa a Nami, creo que ya lo dije verdad, el problema aquí es que no puedo permitir que al próximo príncipe pirata le pase algo

-Zoro - la voz de Luffy sonaba autoritaria y seria, como pocas veces se le había escuchado - ¿qué fue lo que averiguaste?

-perece que una banda de piratas descubrió las habilidades innatas de Nami en la navegación - dio una pausa - y vendió esa información a los piratas del bajo mundo, así que ahora se ha vuelto, para así decirlo, un trofeo para el que logre capturarla.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos con la reciente información adquirida, entonces Luffy avanzo hacia su primer oficial y le tomo del cuello

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-no pensé que irías tan rápido

-ese no es el problema - dijo mientras apretaba su agarre

-¿estás seguro?

-si - su respuesta fue firme

-entonces te haré una pregunta ¿si ese no es el problema cuál es? Eres un adulto Luffy, ya no eres ese niño idiota de hace dos años, todo esto te lo digo por tu bien - dijo el espadachín también tomándolo de la camisa - debes ser responsable de tus acciones

-¡PIENSO SER RESPONSABLE DE ELLAS!

-¡ENTONCES ELIGE! - estaba por decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde - ¿¡REY DE LOS PIRATAS O PADRE DE FAMILIA!? - no tuvo que esperar a más tarde, ya se había arrepentido

-Zoro... -musitaron Usoop y Chopper

-¡Marimo! ¿cómo te atre...- Sanji fue interrumpido por Luffy al que por apretar tanto su agarre ya le estaban sangrando las manos

-¡Hare las dos cosas! ¡NO ME IMPORTAN LOS PELIGROS QUE HAYA EN ESTE JODIDO MAR! ¡YO LOS VENCERE Y PROTEGERE A TODO LO IMPORTANTE PARA MI MIENTRAS ME CONVIERTO EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

-Luffy...- esta vez fue Nami la que hablo - lo... Siento - dijo mientras empezaba a sosollar

El chico no dijo nada, solo le lanzo una mirada de furia al segundo al mando y se llevó a Nami de ahí, todos los demás miraron a Zoro con decepción mientras salían de la habitación menos Robin que quería decirle algo.

-Zoro lo siento fue mi culpa todo esto y...

-no te disculpes, fui yo el que no tuvo delicadeza al hablar - dijo mientras salia junto con toda oportunidad de Robin para hablar con él, se sentía un idiota por hablarle así a su mejor amigo y capitán, pero no pediría una disculpa, él tenía la razón y todos lo sabían pero no querían admitirlo, tener a una embarazada eras más que peligroso, no podía permitir que algún nakama suyo estuviera en peligro, por eso no dijo nada cuando estuvieron en la cena y cuando se retiraron se fue al acuario, tenía que relajarse y el único lugar donde podía hacerlo era ahí, donde podía observar con tranquilidad los peces del mar sin tener que nadar y se quedó ahí hasta quedarse dormido.

Usoop paso la noche sin pegar un ojo, estaba preocupado por lo que le había dicho Zoro a Luffy, se podría decir que lo puso a escoger entre ellos o su futura familia, y Luffy no hiso más que decir que escogia ambos, porque no podía abandonar a sus nakamas, estaba frustrado, enojado, decepcionado, y con miedo, con miedo porque podía perder a su familia y no quería eso, al pensar en esa posibilidad se acurruco más y se tapó con su cobija, como si fuera un manto protector anti-pesadillas.

Todos, repito, todos, estaban preocupados por su navegante y su capitán, no querían perder a lo que ellos consideraban familia, y aunque Luffy hubiera dejado bien en claro que no iba a abandonarlos no podían tranquilizarse, aunque deberían estar celebrando con muchos ánimos el embarazo de Nami.

-Robin – la voz de su mejor amiga la había despertado del trance en el que se encontraba

-Nami, ¿Qué ocurre?

-te veo muy pensativa – trato de sonar alegre, aunque no lo estará

-¿quieres llorar verdad? – la arqueóloga fue directa

-¿de-de que hablas Robin? – pregunto Nami sabiendo que Robin ya la había descubierto

-es que, aunque no haya sido en la misma situación que la tuya, he sentido lo que sientes ahora – eso sorprendió en sobremanera a la navegante – no te preocupes, puede ser que me haya equivocado y lo único que quieras es que alguien te acompañe entonces yo…

-¡Robin, no quiero llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo, es esto de estar embarazada, me revuelve las hormonas y me vuelve un blanco fácil! – dijo con cascadas en los ojos interrumpiendo lo que iba hacer un emotivo discurso por parte de Robin, la cual al ver el comportamiento de su amiga solo pudo empezar a reír, no importaba la situación, ellos siempre se las arreglarían para alegrarla, siempre.

-¿de qué te ríes Robin? – pregunto secándose las lagrimas

-no es que – trato de regular un poco su respiración (aunque se hubiera reído de forma discreta) – ustedes siempre logran levantarle el animo a cualquiera

-no te incluiste Robin – dijo ya mejor la navegante

-¿yo? – pregunto divertida

-si tú, tú también eres experta en levantar ánimos, después de todo levantaste el mío – dijo con una sonrisa enorme

-y Nami solo es por curiosidad pero ¿cuánto llevas de embarazada? - soltó de repente la arqueóloga

-Chopper dijo que aproximadamente tres meses

-así que por eso los vómitos

-si – dijo entre risas – es increíble ¿no?

-si

Todo parecía estar bien hasta que Nami se alarmo de repente.

-una tormenta

-¿una tormenta? – pregunto preocupada

-sí, y de las feas

Nami se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de los chicos mientras gritaba que se acercaban hacia lo que posiblemente era un huracán.

Todos se levantaron de golpe y salieron a cubierta, vieron las nubes que aunque fuera de noche se podían ver claramente, la lluvia no tardó mucho en aparecer y todos empezaron a moverse, recogían las velas e intentaban mantener estable al sunny, lo único que les preocupaba era la tormenta, hasta que oyeron, lo que parecían ser cañonazos, a lo lejos se veía un barco, que tambien había entrado a la tormenta pero parecía atravesarla sin problemas, entonces Zoro, que por todo el escandalo se había despertado y había ido a cubierta, se encontró con un Sunny en muy malas condiciones siendo atacado por unos piratas mientras se encontraban en una gran tormenta, no se habían podido dar peores condiciones.

-¿pero qué rayos? – dijo mientras bloqueaba con una de sus katana a un enemigo

-¡Zoro, estos piratas quieren a Nami! – grito Franky mientras golpeaba a varios de los invasores con sus puños

-¡Rayos! ¡no podía ser en un peor momento! – dijo el peli verde mientras entraba en acción y cortaba a quien se pusiera en su camino

Ya con todos los mugiwara en acción podrían proteger a Nami, la cual se reuso a ir dentro del Sunny por que afirmaba poder protegerse ella misma, por eso se quedó ahí electrocutando a todos los tripulantes de aquel barco, mientras trataba de darle instrucciones a Usoop para que condujera el barco fuera de la tormenta.

Por un momento se distrajo y antes de darse cuenta una espada le había atravesado el abdomen, aunque Luffy se hubiera puesto en medio no pudo parar la espada y el resultado fue la peor vista de todas, Nami en el suelo inconsciente y Luffy con una mirada furiosa.

El chico de goma no tuvo que moverse, puesto que con su haki había noqueado a todos los enemigos, dejando asombrados a todos.

-¡CHOPPER! ¡RAPIDO! – dijo haciendo que el reno se pusiera nervioso y llevara rápido a la navegante hacia la enfermería.

-¡tenemos que salir de la tormenta! – dijo Brook mientras tiraba a todos los inconscientes al mar

-¡miren! – dijo Sanji -¡el ojo del huracán!

Y en poco tiempo el Sunny ya estaba a salvo y todos se encontraban afuera de la enfermería, esperando a que Chopper saliera de ahí, todos estaban tensos, nadie decía nada, todos se miraban con seriedad, hasta que salió el renito.

-Chopper ¿Cómo esta Nami? – pregunto con angustia el portador del sombrero de paja

-Nami está bien – con esas palabras todos sintieron como un peso salía de sus espaldas – pero él bebe…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Se que estuvo bien largo (no me gusta cortarme en nada xD) pero es largo por que no se cuando volvere a actualizar, por que pienso seguir la historia cuando termine la que estoy haciendo, pero puede ser que suba la continuacion, pero sin más les deseo un feliz día (o noche). Ya saben me dejan un review para saber que tal y espero verlos pronto.**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
